


I know you well

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, selfcest?, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Don't you hate it when your brother is thinking just like you and knows how to pleasure you? Don sure learned that lesson ;)





	I know you well

**Author's Note:**

> Made it for a ROT TMNT Fanbook, but it cancelled :(
> 
> TMNT doesn’t belong to me!  
Art by me!


End file.
